Bulma's Sweet Memories
by Tru Princess
Summary: It's Bulma's wedding day and as she is getting ready for the big moment, she starts to relive the sweet and funny times her and Vegeta shared.


Bulma's Sweet Memories

**I like this story. I think it's my favorite I've ever written.  There's a sequal if you're interested! Review!!**

Bulma awoke, already nervous. Today was her big day, today is the day she had waited for her whole life, the day she would be getting married. And to the least likely person; Vegeta.  
  
Bulma got up from bed, ran a comb through her hair, and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Normally Vegeta would have been there but on this special day Vegeta was with Goku and Tien. They were supposed to help Vegeta get dressed for the wedding. Bulma couldn't wait to see him in a tuxedo. She knew that he would be mad when he found out that he would have to wear some dressy human clothing. Oh well, he would just have to live.   
  
Vegeta never liked human ideas and cultures. He thought they were weak and stupid. But Bulma had always wondered about Vegeta. She could tell he was shy and hated being around people. He would always keep to himself. But there were a few times when Bulma would be able to get some things out of him.  
  
**_**Flashback**_**  
  
Bulma was very angry. She had lost her computer chip that she was supposed to show at her presentation that would  
be starting in five minutes. She looked in every room up and down and but found nothing. So that left only one more   
room in the house; the kitchen. Bulma ran downstairs, where Vegeta was eating his lunch. Bulma rummaged through  
all the kitchen drawers.  
  
"What's your problem woman?"  
  
"Don't start with me Vegeta I am trying to find something and I have less than 5 minutes to find it."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Vegeta started to walk off but something caught his eye. A little, silver, round shaped thing laid by itself on the  
counter. Vegeta picked it up.  
  
"Is this what you're looking for."  
  
"Huh? Oh Vegeta you found it. Thank you thank you thank you."  
  
Bulma got up and hugged Vegeta before he could pull away and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Vegeta face turned a beet red and he tried to scowl but he just looked funny.  
  
"Awww, is that a blush I see, Veggie-Chan?"  
  
"No of course not." Vegeta squeaked.  
  
Bulma laughed, kissed Vegeta on the tip of the nose, and then headed towards her room, leaving a very angry and   
embarrassed Vegeta alone.  
  
**_** End Flashback**_**  
  
"Bulma dear, there is a nice young lady waiting to do fix you up."  
  
" Oh, all right Mother. I'm coming."  
  
"Hello Ms. Briefs, My name is Misty and I'll be fixing you up for your wedding. Sit here. Now put your head back so I can wash your hair."  
  
Bulma closed her eyes as Misty washed her hair and she remembered something that made her giggle.   
  
****Flashback****  
  
Bulma was going to a company dance and she needed her hair to be perfect. It was fifteen minutes before her limo would arrive and she still wasn't finished with her hair. Bulma sat there thinking about what she could do with it.  Suddenly she had a great idea. But the thought quickly vanished as she realized that she needed someone to help her.   
Her parents were out of town so they couldn't help her. There was Vegeta but he wouldn't want to. Oh well, she would give it a try anyway.  
  
"VEGEETTAA!!"  
  
" Shut up woman. You don't have to yell so loud I'm not deaf like you earthlings."  
  
"Vegeta, I need you to do something for me."  
  
"What do I look like, your slave."  
  
"Well sort of, but I need you to something really badly. I promise you it won't take too long I just need you to help  
me."  
  
"What's in it for me?"  
  
" Umm, I'll upgrade the gravity machine so you can train better."  
  
At the thought of training Vegeta accepted.  
  
" Just hold my hair up while I do this."  
  
Vegeta held her hair up studying it at the same time. He seemed fascinated by its color and shape. He twisted the  
curls and smelled it. It smelled like roses. Then he pulled it.  
  
"Ouch. Vegeta no need to pull."  
  
" I was checking if it was real woman."  
  
"Don't worry it's as real as your hair."  
  
Vegeta looked at her suspiciously then continued to 'play' with her hair. He was truly amazed.  
  
  
**_**End Flashback**_**  
  
Bulma's thoughts were interrupted as a high-pitched, perky voice started to speak.  
  
"Ok I'm all done, now I can start to blow dry than I can start to curl."  
  
Bulma nodded and continued daydreaming.  
  
****Flashback**  
**  
Bulma was huddled in a corner crying. She had dressed up all nicely for Yamcha just to have him back   
out five minutes before. She was so hurt. How could he do this to her again. Tonight it was a special day to her. It  
was Bulma's birthday.   
  
Then the one and only thing that could make her feel worse walked in the room, Vegeta  
  
"Woman I demand you stop wailing immediately."  
  
Bulma's crying ceased but she was still sobbing.  
Vegeta grabbed her roughly by the arm and picked her up.  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
Bulma tried to tell him but her sobs prevented him from understanding.  
  
"Woman stop crying."

  
"I can't."  
  


"And why not."  
  


"I just can't."  
  


"Vegeta?"  
  


"What?"  
  


"Can you just shut up and hug me."  
  
Before Vegeta could respond Bulma hugged him. Vegeta was in total shock so his arms just dropped to his sides while she cuddled against him. Bulma was glad he didn't pull away. She felt warm and protected in his arms. Then he cheered her up a little bit more. He said something Bulma would never expect to hear from him.  
  
"Happy Birthday woman."  
  
Bulma hugged him tighter. He actually called her by her name.  
  
**_**End Flashback**_**  
  
"Ok I just need you to sit here honey so your hair can dry and I'll be right back to do your nails then your make-up."  
  
Bulma was relieved she did not have to do anything. All she wanted to do was daydream some more so that's  
exactly what she did.  
  
Vegeta had never really protected her in any way but there were sometimes when he came close.  
  
**_** Another Flashback**_**  
  
Bulma tiptoed to Vegeta's room. She was scared to death. She heard a robber in the room next to hers rummaging through the drawers. And no one lived on the same floor except her and Vegeta.   
  
Bulma opened the door and went to Vegeta's bed.   
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
Vegeta shot up and turned his head.  
  
"Woman, what do you want?"  
  
"There's a robber in the house."  
  
"What the hell is a robber?"  
  
"Well robbers steal all your valuables and they sometimes have a weapon with them."  
  
Vegeta got out of bed and went to the room besides Bulma's dragging her behind him.  
  
"Where is the damn robber?"  
  
"Hey you two over there put your hands up."  
  
Bulma shrieked and ran to Vegeta's side wrapping her arm around his. Vegeta turned around with Bulma by his side.  
  
"I said put your hands up!"  
  
Bulma put her hands up but Vegeta pulled them down.  
  
"Make me."  
  
"Pah, I've heard about you, the great alien. They said you have powers. Naw, I think it's a bunch of lies but I aint gonna mess with you anywayz. But the girl she is mighty fine lookin'. Bulma shrieked and hid behind Vegeta. How 'bout I take her just for tonight and I'll bring her back tomorrow."  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta and he looked at her. Bulma shook her head saying no. Vegeta smirked.  
  
Vegeta walked up to the robber, punched him in the gut, and threw him out the window. Bulma sighed in relief.  
  
"Now let me sleep or I'll have to contact that man so he can take you away."  
  
**_**End Flashback**_**  
  
Bulma giggled. That was something she was not ever going to forget. But there was one thing that would live with  
her with her spirit and her soul. Their first kiss.  
  
**_**Flashback**_**  
  
Bulma woke up in a bad mood. Nothing had happened, it was just one of those days where you woke up wanting to  
murder someone.  
  
She walked down the stairs and and saw a very angry Vegeta.  
  
"Woman I demand you fix the gravity room."  
  
"Is that all you do Vegeta, demand?"  
  
"I'll do a lot more if you don't get to fixing."  
  
"Go do it yourself you fucking monkey."  
  
"That's your job you baka. Just because your boyfriend got tired of you and went for someone younger doesn't  
mean you always have to be such an ugly bitch."  
  
Bulma was angry, no furious. She went up to Vegeta and swung at him, but he caught her arm and twisted it. Bulma cried out in pain. Vegeta saw this and untwisted her arm. He pushed her against the wall and pressed himself against her. They were so close. Their noses were touching. A single tear rolled down Bulma's cheek. Vegeta  
wiped it away but he still did not let go of her. Instead he pressed himself even closer to her. He kept on getting closer. Bulma didn't know what to do or think so she just closed her eyes. All of a sudden Vegeta kissed her. Bulma was so overwhelmed but she did not pull away instead she went into the kiss too. And they were locked  
in a passionate kiss that lasted at least five minutes.  
  
**_**End Flashback**  
_**  
Yes, that was something Bulma would carry with her forever.  
  
"Ok Bulma. It's time to start on your nails. Now just lay your hands out right here and relax."  
  
**_**Flashback**_**  
  
Bulma was starting a fire in the fireplace. It was a cold night and Bulma was looking forward to reading a book in front of the fire. It would help get her mind off of Vegeta. She started to put little pieces of paper in the fire when Vegeta called her name. She jumped and her hand landed in the fire. Bulma cried out in pain. She started to run  
towards the bathroom but she ran into Vegeta. Vegeta grabbed her hand and studied it for a moment. Bulma watched on teary-eyed. Vegeta led her to the bathroom and he took the first aid kit out of the cabinet. Vegeta took a small cloth and wet it completely with alcohol. He then wrapped it around Bulma's hand and tightened it. Bulma tried   
desperately to pull away but he wouldn't let go. He instead dragged her back to the living room and sat her on the sofa. Her hand burned all over and she started to cry.   
  
"Don't cry woman."  
  
"It hurts Vegeta."  
  
"Of course it hurts, it's not supposed to tickle."  
  
"Well can you take it off?"  
  
"I can, but I'll just have to put it on again."  
  
"I don't care just take it off."  
  
Vegeta took it off and Bulma sighed. But after a couple of minutes passed he put it on again. Bulma cried out in pain again. She pinched Vegeta's arm hard hoping he would let go but he didn't even flinch. Bulma started to sob uncontrollably.  
  
"Woman that's enough!"  
  
Bulma just continued crying. Vegeta did the only thing he could do; he kissed her. Bulma was shocked but quickly pulled away. (That was their second kiss)  
  
"Vegeta why do you always have to hurt me?"  
  
"I do it for your own good Woman."  
  
"Yeah right you probably do it for your own pleasure."  
  
"Woman if I did it for my own pleasure I assure you I would do a lot more."  
  
Bulma had started making an evil plan in her little evil mind. She had to get Vegeta to open up to her.  
  
"Well, why don't you ever hurt me Vegeta."  
  
"Woman I refuse to answer your foolish questions."  
  
"They are not foolish Vegeta. I think you just won't answer them because you don't know how."  
  
"Don't push it woman."  
  
"No Vegeta I need you to prove to me that you are stronger than Goku. Answer the question thoughtfully and   
honestly and than I'll know that you are truly stronger than Goku."  
  
"FINE WOMAN", Vegeta growled.  
  
"I won't hurt you because...because..No one will be able to fix the gravity machine."  
  
"I knew that Goku was always stronger."  
  
"No--I won't hurt you because you are you are...a unique woman and…and different."  
  


"Different?"

"Different. What don't you understand?"

"Different how?"

"You're more intelligent and good-looking than the rest of these earthlings."

  
Bulma beamed.  
Vegeta paled.  
  
"Aww, Veggie-Chan you're soo sweet!!!"  
  
She kissed Vegeta and didn't even see him turn a scarlet red.  
  
**_**END FLASHACK**_**  
  
"YO BULMA!!"  
  
"Huh..What?"  
  
"You have been sitting there for quite a while now. I've already finished your nails and your make-up."  
  
"Oh..sorry."  
  
"It's ok Babe. Besides, it looked like you were enjoying your little daydream."  
  
Bulma blushed slightly.  
  
"Well now it's time to look in the mirror and see just how pretty the spacey princess is."  
  
Bulma was shocked even at her own beauty. Her hair was tightly pinned with little white clips. Then let her curls  
cover her bare shoulders. Her make-up was absolutely perfect with glittery eye shadow and creamy pink lipstick.   
She could not have looked better.  
  
She turned and smiled at Misty.  
  
"I really don't know how to repay you."  
  
"It's no problem, besides you were an easy customer. Hey, your ride is here you'd better get going. Bye bye now!"  
  
"Bye."   
  
Bulma walked up the big church stairs with butterflies in her stomach. Her dream had finally come true.  She was finally getting married. Everyone was already seated waiting for her. Her mother pulled her away before she could see Vegeta.   
  
"Dear get ready to walk down the aisle."  
  
"I'm ready Mom, I promise.  
  
**Flash Back**  
  
Bulma looked out the window she saw Vegeta and Goku walking towards the house. Now there's something you don't see everyday.  
  
Bulma walked out to greet them.  
  
"Ok now who did you kill Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta didn't say anything, he just looked down  
  
"Bulma, Vegeta has something he needs to tell you."  
  
"Yes Vegeta?"  
  
"Bulma, Vegeta has something he needs to tell you."  
  
_**Ten Seconds Later**_  
  
"Woman I demand you to marry me or I will be forced to kill Kakaraut."  
  
"Vegeta are you asking me to marry you?"  
  
Vegeta nodded and looked at the floor blushing.  
  
"I'd love to marry you Vegeta!!!!!!!"  
  
**_**End Flashback**_**  
  
"Bulma Go..."  
  
"Huh..Oh right"  
  
Bulma walked out of the doorway and onto the aisle. Everyone started to 'ooh' and 'ahh' Bulma looked at her family her friends and even Piccolo. Then she faced forward and met Vegeta's gaze. He looked so handsome. He wasn't smiling, but he wasn't scowling either. They just continued to stare. Even throughout the whole ceremony they just kept staring at each other. Then towards the end all her flash backs and daydreams floated in her mind.   
...You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta. She pulled him close to her and they met in a light but at the same time passionate kiss.  
  
**_THE END_**


End file.
